


Lips Like Sugar

by Kattlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And entirely self indulgent, Boys In Love, Cinnamon rolls, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Hogwarts Era, Hufflepuff Remus, M/M, and Remus being oh so lovable, and Sirius being strong and handsome, and sweet moments, hand holding, kitchen dates, like sickeningly sweet, lots of kisses, magical au, pure fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/pseuds/Kattlupin
Summary: Remus Lupin, a kind and unassuming Hufflepuff, has caught the eye of Hogwarts favorite Gryffindor heartthrob, Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 65
Kudos: 441





	Lips Like Sugar

Remus, sitting underneath the large yellow banner of his house, looks up from his perfectly warmed and gooey cinnamon roll as the three raucous and enigmatic Gryffindor’s amble into the Great Hall like the Kings of Hogwarts that they’ve been so aptly named. 

This is the best part of everyone of Remus Lupin’s days. Watching Sirius Black lazily lope to the Gryffindor table for breakfast from where he sits with his fellow Hufflepuff’s. He loves the friendship, comradery, and fair nonjudgmental attitudes of his housemates, but he envies the fearless and carefree ease that the Gryffindor boys exude. If he had a little bit of that himself, maybe he’d tell Sirius Black how he felt about him, make a move, kiss those luscious Gryffindor scarlet lips, instead of covertly watching him enter the hall every morning, hiding behind his floppy curls and hoping no one notices the blush on his face. 

He sighs and drops his gaze, dips his fork into his breakfast, then brings the bite to his mouth. He hums as the cinnamon, brown sugar, and butter all melt on his tongue. He wonders if Sirius tastes this good. 

“That’s cannibalism you know,” a smooth timber that every atom of Remus’s being will recognize from now until forever says over his shoulder. 

Remus whips around quickly, the color draining from his face in his shock that this beautiful god of a young seventeen year old man being so close to him brings. He swallows thickly. “Excuse me?”

“You, being the sweet snack that you are, eating a cinnamon roll,” Sirius says and dips his own fork into Remus’s breakfast. “Should be illegal.” He takes a bite and lifts an eyebrow at Remus. “I bet you taste even sweeter.”

The blush creeps back up Remus’s neck and into his cheeks, warming him like the perfectly heated cinnamon roll on his plate and lighting a fire under his own courage. “Maybe you should have a taste and find out which one you like better.” 

“Maybe I should,” Sirius says and dips his head, bringing his lips closer to Remus’s ear. “Meet me after Potions today and we’ll conduct this taste test.” 

Remus nods quickly and Sirius gives him one more wink before he heads back to his own table. 

_____

Remus hastily grabs his bag and throws it over his shoulder as he hurries out of the potions classroom, having been kept behind to finish brewing his cauldron of pepper-up for today’s assignment. He tries not to be too disappointed when he steps into the dungeon corridor and finds it empty, absent of Sirius Black, even though he’d asked Remus to meet him there just a few hours previous. 

His shoulders slump and he lets out a sigh. It was really just a fleeting chance, a ridiculous dream that Sirius was actually interested. After all, Sirius could have anybody he wanted at Hogwarts, it seems ridiculous now to think he would have actually wanted Remus. 

He sucks in a deep breath that puffs up his thin chest and draws his shoulders back, then sets off with his head held high and his mind set on visiting the house elves in the kitchens for some tea and biscuits to nurse his pride. 

Three strides into his journey he is grabbed by a large, strong hand and pulled into a darkened hallway hidden behind a green and silver tapestry of Salazar Slytherin. He’s met with the bright grey eyes of Sirius Black, shining to match the cheshire grin pulling at his lips. 

“Why do you look so frightened?” Sirius asks, concern thick in his voice as he runs rough fingertips across Remus’s cheek. 

“Surprised me is all,” Remus says coyly. 

Sirius’s eyes soften and his grin falls. “Did you think I’d forget about you?”

“No,” Remus lies. 

“You did,” Sirius says earnestly and grabs Remus’s hand. “How could I forget about you? I’ve been wanting to taste your sweet Hufflepuff lips for ages.”

“You have?”

“Yes,” Sirius laughs and runs his fingers through Remus’s curls, using it as leverage to tilt Remus’s face up to look at him better. 

Remus gasps at the feel of being at the mercy of Sirius Black’s hands, then holds his breath as Sirius dips down and kisses him soundly. His lips demandingly press firmly and guide Remus’s open, creating enough space to slide his tongue inside, tasting Remus just as much as he’s giving Remus a taste. 

The hand that is holding Remus’s let’s go and swiftly moves to press its palm across Remus’s lower back, supporting him and pressing his body closer to Sirius. Remus melts into the support and hums in contentment as he lets himself be devoured by Sirius. 

“Sweeter than what should be allowed,” Sirius says breathlessly when he pulls away just enough to rest his forehead against Remus’s. “Come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend.”

Remus, kissed speechless, nods his head yes in reply. 

_____

Walking down the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade hand-in-hand with Sirius is beyond a surreal experience for Remus. He’d never thought it would happen with anyone, let alone with Sirius Black, Hogwarts resident heartthrob. 

He’d expected their walk to be discreet, or even separate, as hidden as their covert kiss in the secret passageway, but instead, Sirius had grabbed his hand proudly like the Gryffindor he was as they exited the castle. 

“Oi, Black,” Theodore Knott snidely calls out from behind them. “Finally run out of girls?”

Remus tries to let go of Sirius’s hand, but is stopped as Sirius grips it harder and gently tugs Remus closer to his side. 

“Piss off, Knot,” Sirius yells over his shoulder. 

“Gonna give it a go with the Huffle-pouf?” Severus Snape chimes in with his signature drawl. 

Sirius stops in his tracks and this time let’s go of Remus’s hand as he turns around. Remus bites at his lower lip as he feels his heart drop to the bracken ground and accepts the fact that even Gryffindor bravery has its limits, that it doesn’t extend as far as being associated with the only uncloseted boy at Hogwarts. 

“Say that again, Snivellus. I fucking dare you,” Sirius growls, fist coiled at his side. 

Snape sneers, his face contorting to look more reptilian and emboldened behind his curtain of limp black hair. Remus can see him doing the mental math. Snape is standing between Knott and Macnair, and his lips draw back over his teeth before he speaks, clearly deciding that the three of them will win this fight. “I said you’re going to give the Huffle—”

Sirius’s fist is quick as it collides with Severus Snape’s nose, breaking it with a loud crack and an even louder howl from Snape himself as he drops to his knees. Macnair moves to lift him up and Knott begins to open his mouth to speak. 

“Don’t say a fucking word,” Sirius growls again. “I know what you miscreants call him and it stops now. If I hear you use that name again, or any other derogatory term, you’ll be standing at the other end of both my fist and my wand.” 

Remus stands in shock. For years the Slytherin boys have teased him mercilessly. Ever since they caught him in a broom cupboard with Kingsley Shacklebolt on the eve of Kingsley’s final day at Hogwarts two years ago. Sure, his fellow Hufflepuffs stood by him, but they couldn’t protect him from the sly Slytherins at every turn and he alone wasn’t able to fend them off either. But here, in one instant, Sirius has managed to silence three of them. 

“Come on, Remus,” he says as he grabs a hold of Remus’s hand again. “There’s a table waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks and I think Honeydukes will do well for dessert.”

_____

Remus finally finds his words once he and Sirius are seated at a table in the Three Broomsticks. They’d been eluding him since the moment Sirius had re-grabbed his hand and continued their walk into Hogsmeade as if nothing had happened. And maybe that’s how Sirius, the bold and brave Gryffindor felt. But Remus, the kind and mild mannered Hufflepuff, felt that the encounter and the way that Sirius had so valiantly stood up for him, was life changing. 

“Thank you,” Remus says softly, his chin half tucked towards his chest making him have to look up at Sirius from beneath his lashes and around his flopped forward curls. 

“It was nothing,” Sirius assures, his eyes wrinkling slightly as his cheeks shift up with the tug of his lips. “Should’ve been done ages ago.”

“I’ve tried,” Remus says as he grabs his napkin and fiddles nervously with it between his fingers. “But I’ve never been very effective.”

“Three against one, that’s far from a fair fight,” Sirius points out. 

“You managed it.”

“Nah, you’re no damsel, Remus,” Sirius says while intertwining their fingers, giving them something else to do besides fiddle with Remus’s napkin. “You’d have come to my aid if I needed you.”

Remus drops his gaze. “I think you have me confused with your Gryffindor friends.”

“I don’t. I’ve seen how you are. Always helping the younger years get around the castle, listening to your housemates, and sharing everything that you own, even if it’s not very much. You’re kind Remus, and I never see kindness as a weakness.”

Remus looks up at Sirius’s words, blushing furiously. He’s not sure how to respond. But Sirius, always the bold one, knows exactly what to say. 

“Besides, I’ve seen you in Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Sirius pauses and winks, sending Remus’s heart a flutter. “You can definitely hold your own.” 

“Thanks,” Remus manages to laugh, partly out of nerves and partly out of not knowing how to take the praise from Sirius. 

“I mean it,” Sirius says as Madam Rosemerta places two butterbeers and two helpings of shepherd's pie on the table. “You’d have stepped in if you needed to. You Hufflepuffs find your strength in defending others.” 

“I think that’s more of a Gryffindor thing,” Remus says, then takes a sip of his warm drink. It settles his nerve’s and rewets his throat which has gone dry ever since watching Sirius face down his overly reliable bullies. 

“Nah, us Gryffindor’s talk a big game, but when it comes down to it, the people we fight fiercely for are only the ones we care most about.” Sirius points at Remus with his fork, then uses it to dig into his food. 

“You’ve proven yourself wrong,” Remus attempts to argue. “I’m not someone you care most about.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Remus Lupin.” Sirius swallows and puts his fork down. “I’ve had my eye on you for a while now and I can tell you that I care quite a lot.” 

Remus blushes again, his cheeks practically on fire, and for the third time today, he finds himself speechless. 

“You’re cute when you blush. Do you know that?” Sirius asks, then takes another bite of his food. 

It takes all of Remus’s strength to not just melt right there onto the floor. 

_____

“After you,” Sirius says as he swings open the door to Honeyduke’s Sweet Shop and guides Remus inside with a gentle press of his palm to Remus’s lower back that makes Remus shiver. 

Remus happily complies and steps inside the door, his eyes widening like they always do as he looks around. He taps his hand against his trousers pocket to check to make sure the few sickles that he has allotted for today are in there. 

“What kind of sweets do you like?” Remus asks, looking coyly at Sirius as he steps beside him, thankfully leaving his hand pressed against Remus’s lower back. 

Sirius leans a little closer to whisper into Remus’s ear. “Cinnamon rolls,” he says devilishly, making Remus flush again. “I thought you knew that already?”

“I don’t think that they have those here,” Remus jokes lightly. 

“Not true,” Sirius says, his eyes softening in a way that tugs at Remus’s insides. “I’m looking at one right now.”

Remus ducks his head, pressing his left cheek to his left shoulder. In all the years that he has been crushing on Sirius Black from afar, never had he thought that the other boy would turn out to be so charming, nor had he ever expected his charm to be aimed in Remus’s direction. 

“You really are cute when you do that, you know?” Sirius says more than asks. He brings his slightly calloused fingers to Remus’s chin and redirects Remus to look more directly at him. “Cute, sweet, and an absolute treat.”

“I am not!” Remus tries to protest. But Sirius doesn’t let him. He leans down and places a soft and reverent kiss onto Remus’s lips.

“Lips like sugar,” he says as he pulls away.

“Sugar kisses, huh?” Remus says breathlessly.

“Yes,” Sirius says, then steals another quick kiss from Remus. “Now, what can I get you for dessert?”

“Oh no, I’m buying dessert. You paid for lunch.”

“And I asked you to come to Hogsmeade with me today,” Sirius says matter-of-factly. “You’re my date and it is my intent to treat you as such from start to finish.”

“You’re date, huh?” Remus questions. 

Even when Sirius had asked him to come to Hogsmeade after the kiss they shared in the secret passageway, Remus hadn’t let himself believe that whatever it was Sirius was doing with him would lead to anything other than a few gropes behind tapestries or inside broom cupboards. But Sirius has already managed to prove himself more chivalrous than Remus had expected any Gryffindor could be. He met him on time outside the Great Hall, he’d held Remus’s hand as they walked to Hogsmeade, he stood up against Remus’s bullies, he picked up the check at the Three Broomsticks, and most importantly, he just kissed Remus out in the open, unafraid of what others might say or think of him. Which was more than anyone else has ever done.

All of these details together bolsters Remus’s confidence and he finds himself asking a question he never thought he’d have the courage to do. “So how do I get a second one of these dates?”

“For you Remus, I think the better question is how do I get you to go on one hundred more?”

_____

Though Sirius expressed interest in seeing Remus again, one hundred more times to be exact, nothing concrete was set as far as a second date goes. Remus tries not to let that dampen his spirits as he makes his way to breakfast the next morning. 

Truth be told, he’s still residing on cloud nine, having been on it since the moment Sirius dropped him off at the Hufflepuff House entrance with a farewell kiss, soft and deep enough to shake the heavens. It had left him dazed and feeling as if he might float off to Sirius’s namesake in the sky before he had a chance to realize Sirius’s kisses practically made him forget his own name. 

“There you are,” Sirius’s voice calls out from halfway up the stairs leading down to the entry of the castle. 

Remus’s heart skips a beat as he catches sight of Sirius picking up his pace to hurry towards him, James and Peter are both a step behind. 

“Come have breakfast with us,” Sirius suggests jovially. 

“Yeah,” James says at the same time Peter says, “Join is.” 

“Ok,” Remus says with a shy shrug. It’s not exactly the second date he was hoping for, but Sirius looks so honest and eager with his invitation that Remus would hate to break that earnestness. Besides, Sirius is known to have literal tricks up his sleeves, it’s unlikely that he will disappoint. 

“Great,” Sirius says and loops an arm around Remus’s narrow shoulders. “I’m sure we have cinnamon rolls for you at our table too.”

Remus’s mouth waters a bit at the thought of his favorite breakfast and even more at the thought of Sirius chancing another taste of sugar on Remus’s lips. He doubts that even Sirius is that bold, no matter how much Remus longs for him to be. 

Not that there’s any need to long at all with the way Sirius has Remus held close to his side while they walk. He can feel him from hip to shoulder and it makes his body hum. He wishes the walk to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall was longer, as he’s reluctant to lose the comfort he feels within Sirius’s hold. Once seated, he finds there really was no need to worry as Sirius has positioned them so close together that Remus feels like he’s practically in Sirius’s lap. 

“A cinnamon roll for my sweet,” Sirius says as he places a warm bun on the plate in front of Remus. “Tea or coffee?”

“Tea please,” Remus says softly, blushing under the gazes of those who have started to take notice of his out of place yellow and black uniform underneath the banners of red and gold. 

“Don’t worry,” Sirius assures as he pours Remus a cup of tea. “No one minds that you're here.”

“It’s just strange,” Remus says before he takes a sip of his tea. “I’m not used to this kind of attention.”

“We can go somewhere else if you’d like?” 

“No, this is fine.”

“Good. I like having you here,” Sirius says, then uses three of the fingers on his right hand to turn Remus to face him. The smile on his face is bright and genuine. 

“I like being here too,” Remus says a mere moment before Sirius plants a gentle kiss on his lips without any trace of hesitation. 

_____

“Hey, lover boy,” James interrupts as soon as Sirius’s lips pull away from Remus’s. “I thought you wanted to introduce us.”

“I do,” Sirius says, but doesn’t take his eyes off of Remus. 

The intensity of his gaze combined with the gentleness of his kiss causes Remus’s cheeks to bloom pink. Something Remus realizes he’s going to need to get used to if Sirius wants to continue to spend time with him. 

“You're so cute when you do that,” Sirius says before he kisses Remus one more time, then turns to look at James. “James, Peter, this is Remus.”

“We know!” James teases and Remus watches quietly as Sirius throws a piece of roasted potato at him. “You act like we haven’t all been going to school together for seven years.”

Remus ducks his head and covertly smiles at this. It’s true, even though they haven’t really interacted in the past, Remus is well aware of who they are. He looks back up and extends out his hand to James. “It’s nice to officially meet you.”

“You too, Remus,” James says, then Peter shakes his hand as well. 

“See, now we’ve all officially met,” Sirius says jovially and takes a bite of his cinnamon roll. Remus follows his lead and has a bite of his, savoring the sweet cinnamony treat. “I want you both to get used to having Remus around, assuming I can convince him to continue seeing me.”

“He’d be daft too,” James jokes and Remus isn’t really sure how to take it. 

Sirius seems to take matters into his own hands, and slides one of them across Remus’s shoulders to pull him in and secure Remus to his side. Remus decides that he does indeed like it very much to be this close to Sirius, and he’d be a fool to let his self conscious nature stop him from enjoying it for as long as Sirius sees fit.

“I think I rather like seeing him,” Remus says shyly, nervous about how James, Peter, and even Sirius are going to take his attempt at being charming. 

He doesn’t have to look at Sirius to see the effect of his words. The way that Sirius shines bright like a star beside him is enough to stoke and warm Remus’s budding self confidence more fully. 

“Even if he’s the daft one,” Remus tries to joke.

There’s a brief moment of silence after the words escape Remus’s mouth, but it’s quickly filled with Sirius’s barking laughter. Remus jolts in surprise as James and Peter follow suit and laugh along with their friend. This group's boisterousness is something Remus is far more familiar with hearing from across the Great Hall. It’s strange to be a part of it. 

Sirius turns to look more directly at Remus again, his smile is wide and filled with adoration. “Cute, sweet, and cheeky,” he says before he leans in and places another kiss onto Remus’s lips. 

“Get a room, Black,” a voice yells from somewhere beside Remus. It makes him want to shrink in on himself, hating the potential negative attention that it is drawing.

“Can’t Mckinnon. You’re always in them,” Sirius shoots back, but there’s mirth in his voice, making it clear that he is joking.

“Wasn’t that long ago you were in there with me,” she shoots back and Remus shrinks down a little further as he suddenly remembers that Sirius has indeed earned his name as the Gryffindor lothario. “What a mistake that was,” she adds. “Good thing Dorcas came and showed me the error of my ways.”

Remus looks up at her declaration and chances a glance over his shoulder. Sure enough Marlene Mckinnon is seated with Dorcas Meadows from Ravenclaw at her side. Suddenly Remus doesn’t feel nearly as out of place underneath the banners of red and gold. 

“See, Remus,” Sirius says softly, grabbing Remus’s attention. “You’re always welcome here.”

_____

“I guess this is it,” Remus reluctantly says as he and Sirius turn the corner to get to the Hufflepuff House entrance.

“Hmm,” Sirius hums thoughtfully. “We should’ve taken a longer route.”

“I guess we should have.”

“See you after practice? I can pick you up back here.”

“You’d want to do that?” Remus’s eyebrows raise and he peers up at Sirius from underneath his lashes. A large part of him still can’t figure out why Sirius even wants to spend time with him, and he’s afraid to ask as he thinks that it might break the spell that they seem to have fallen under. 

“Of course I want to do that. Isn't it obvious that I like spending time with you?”

“I’m not sure.” Remus shrugs.

“Do you think I’m playing games with you?” Sirius asks gently and guides Remus to an alcove located just down the way from the entry to Remus’s Hogwarts house.

Remus doesn’t know how to answer. But he’s grateful for the little bit of privacy that Sirius has found the two of them. 

“You do, don’t you?” Sirius says and brings one hand to Remus's chin to tilt his face to look more directly at him. 

Remus gives another weak shrug and tries to turn his face away from Sirius, but he’s met with Sirius’s hand opening, his thumb gliding from the corner of Remus’s lips and up to and across his cheekbone. Sirius’s hand presses flush against his skin and Remus can’t stop himself from leaning into his touch. From enjoying the heat radiating off of his palm. From relishing the gentle back and forth motion of Sirius’s thumb.

“It’s just, why me?” Remus finally chokes out. “You can have anyone in this school.”

“But none of them are _you_ , Remus,” Sirius says and places his other hand on Remus’s waist, bringing the two of them closer together. “I told you the other day, I’ve felt something for you for a while now.”

“You hardly know me,” Remus points out. “Besides, I’m nobody. Just the resident Huffle-pouf.”

“Don’t call yourself that,” Sirius scolds without a trace of malice. He shuffles a little closer, then dips down slightly to bring himself more level to Remus. His lips turn up at the corners and his eyes dance. “That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”

“Your boyfriend, huh?” Remus questions, his heart fluttering faster than a snitches' wings. 

“If you’ll have me,” Sirius sighs, his lips hovering over Remus’s.

“Alright,” Remus agrees as he rises on to the balls of his feet to meet Sirius the rest of the way, pressing their lips together and lacing his arms over Sirius’s shoulder.

Sirius wraps both of his arms around Remus’s waist, practically lifting him up off of the ground as he supports him in his embrace. His lips glide smoothly against Remus’s, and Remus happily lets Sirius guide his lips apart so he can slide his tongue inside, languidly lavishing Remus with attention and adoration while he explores. 

When they pull apart Sirius presses their foreheads together. “So, pick you up around twelve?” Sirius asks with all the unbridled confidence befitting any proper Gryffindor.

“Alright,” Remus says again like the bashful and earnest Hufflepuff he is.

_____

“Sirius Black! I can’t believe it!” Alice Prewitt exclaims when Remus enters the Hufflepuff common room, practically ambushing him as he walks in. She leads him to one of the many plush sofas placed throughout and presses him by his shoulders to take a seat. “Tell me everything.”

Remus is still feeling a bit dazed from his most recent kiss with Sirius and the fact that he had just agreed to be his boyfriend. He’s not quite sure how to handle Alice’s sudden inquisition, though he’s more than happy to have someone to talk to about it, just as he’s let her tell him all the mushy details about her and Frank Longbottom.

“What do you want to know?” he asks, hoping she’ll steer the conversation into an actual direction other than tell me everything.

“When did all of this happen?” she asks, then adds, “I mean, not that I’m surprised. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“What do you mean?” Remus asks, his mind pulling up the memory of Sirius saying that he’d felt something for Remus for a while.

“It’s just, he’s always had an eye on you now that I think about it,” she begins to explain. “In classes, I’d catch him looking, and at meals and stuff.” 

“And you’re only now telling me this,” Remus jokes lightly. “I believe I was the one that clued you in that a certain Frank Longbottom was trying to catch your attention.”

“Well, yes,” she agrees, and cuddles up a little closer to Remus. “But that was different. That was Frank Longbottom. This is Sirius Black, ladies man extraordinaire. How was I supposed to know he swung both ways?”

“You knew I was gay before I told anyone,” Remus sighs and shrugs, even though she’s bringing up a point that has been niggling at him since this whole thing started earlier in the week.

“No offense, Remus, but you were obvious,” she says, her tone full of affection that Remus is forever grateful for. Alice was, after all, the first person that Remus had come out to and she didn’t hesitate for even a second with her acceptance. She just said ‘I know’ and gave him an extra long hug. “And Sirius is different.”

“He could be bi,” Remus suggests.

“That’s probably a fair guess. And let’s hope for your hearts sake that he is. We don’t need another Kingsley Shacklebolt incident on our hands.”

“No, that’s for sure,” Remus says and tucks his chin into his chest, remembering how Kingsley had run off as fast as he could and never looked back after he was caught with Remus by the Slytherins. It wasn’t Kingsley’s fault, he hadn’t meant to hurt Remus, and he’d told Remus from the start that he wasn’t ready to come out, seeing as how he was on track to become an Auror and maybe even Minister of Magic someday. 

“Just be careful, is all,” Alice says lightly. “I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

_____

Remus knows Alice is right, though his optimistic nature, that part of him that wants to believe that there are people in the world who act with good intentions, doesn’t let him give up hope when it comes to Sirius just yet. After all, Sirius’s actions have been chivalrous and uncanningly charming. He’s been treating Remus in just the way that Remus has always dreamed of. And he doesn’t think that it’s wrong for him to indulge in that dream for as long as it lasts.

When Remus is alerted by the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff that there is a handsome young Gryffindor waiting for him outside in the corridor, he springs from his seat on the sofa beside Alice. 

“Have fun,” she says, but Remus can hear the worry in her voice.

“He really has been great,” Remus tries to assure, whether that’s for her or his benefit, he doesn’t know. But as he steps out of the Hufflepuff House common room and sees Sirius standing in wait, looking perfectly coiffed and as handsome as ever, his fears are put to bed and he no longer wants to heed the warning that Alice had given him. 

“Hey good lookin’,” Sirius says with his signature wink as he steps forward and very quickly places a kiss onto Remus’s lips. “Where would you like to go?”

“Anywhere,” Remus shrugs, because in all honesty anywhere with Sirius would be perfect, even if it is to that old rundown shack just off the grounds of Hogwarts. 

“Are you hungry? I’m always starving after practice. We could sneak off to Hogsmeade and grab a bite.”

Remus furrows his brow at this suggestion. Sneaking off the grounds might be something that Sirius and his fellow Gryffindors are used to, and though Remus wouldn’t mind a bit of an adventure, he’s hesitant to break the rules so boldly. “We could always eat in the kitchens.”

“How? We’ve been trying to figure out the way into the kitchens since first year. ” Sirius states, then his face lights up. “Don’t tell me you know how?” 

“Of course I know,” Remus laughs. He’s known how to access the kitchens since his first night at Hogwarts having been told by the Hufflepuff Prefects how to enter through the portrait of a bowl of fruit just across the hall. Getting into the kitchens was part of the Hufflepuff House orientation. He’d always figured that everyone knew the way in.

“You are full of surprises, Remus.” Sirius laces their fingers then devilishly grins at him. “Show me the way.”

“It’s not far,” Remus laughs and leads Sirius two steps forward to the painting across from them. He reaches up with his free hand and tickles the pear, smiling broadly as the rotund fruit begins to giggle, shake and roll around until a doorknob is revealed. Remus opens the door, proud that he has his own trick up his sleeve, and lets them inside. “After you.”

Remus feels Sirius give his hand a gentle squeeze as he heads into the kitchens. He places a second gentle kiss, this time onto Remus’s cheek, as he walks by.

“I can’t believe this has been here all along,” Sirius says and Remus watches him marvel as he looks around at the expansive kitchens.

“I bet you can’t wait to show James and Peter where they are.”

“Nah,” Sirius says and brings his gaze to rest on Remus. “I think I’ll keep this for just you and me.”

_____

Remus is beaming as he watches Sirius tickle the pear to gain access to the kitchens for the fourth time this week, and he’s beyond pleased that Sirius has indeed been true to his word and not told his marauding friends about the location. 

Sirius places his hand on the small of Remus’s back and guides him through the door. “Which table shall it be?”

“Let’s eat at Slytherin today,” Remus suggests with a sly, yet still kindly grin.

“You rebel.” Sirius raises a conspiratorial eyebrow. 

“I’m not sure I’d call it rebellious, it’s just the only table we haven't eaten at yet,” Remus points out.

“Shall we desecrate their hallowed grounds?”

“In front of the house-elves? You’re wicked, Sirius Black!”

Sirius scoops Remus up, enveloping him in his arms and leans in close to whisper into Remus’s ear, “Wicked only for you.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard,” Remus says shyly and immediately regrets having spoken the words. Sirius has done nothing but treat Remus with the utmost respect over the last week and a half. It should be enough to squelch Remus’s self consciousness and concerns regarding Sirius’s intentions, yet for whatever reason they still linger.

Sirius readjust Remus in his arms and carries him the few steps it takes to place him onto the Slytherin table, sitting his bum onto the top of the elongated furniture and letting his legs dangle off the side. He shifts himself to stand between Remus’s legs, his hands lingering on Remus’s waist, and his gaze is soft as he looks directly into Remus eyes, making Remus quiver at the intimacy of the position they find themselves in. 

“It’s just you, Remus,” Sirius says, his hand gently rubbing at Remus’s sides. “No one else.”

“But why me?”

“Why not you?” Sirius drops his head to the side and his eyes soften even more, making him a bit reminiscent of a forlorn loyal family dog. 

It tugs at Remus’s heart, causing affection to radiate through his whole being. He brings his hands to Sirius’s waist and pulls him in even closer. “There’s nothing special about me,” Remus says and clutches a little tighter, afraid that Sirius will move away from him as he continues to speak. “Besides, up until you kissed me, I always thought you were straight.”

“Well,” Sirius starts then closes the gap between them even more and places a quick kiss onto Remus’s lips before he presses their foreheads together. “I can assure you that my feelings for you are very real.” Another quick kiss. “And that I’ve never felt this intensely about anyone.” A third kiss. “And now that I have you, I have no intention of letting you go.”

“Really?” Remus asks, peering at him through his long lashes.

“Really,” Sirius says, then slides his hands up Remus’s body to cradle Remus’s face between his slightly rough palms, tilting his head slightly to guide his lips to his and meeting them there in a crushing kiss that Remus feels all the way down to his soul. 

This is it, Remus thinks. He is everything I’ve ever wanted but have been too afraid to ask for and more.

_____

“So this is really how you three want to leave your mark on Hogwarts, huh?” Remus asks, his face flushed, and his eyes wide in excitement despite the butterflies fluttering around inside his belly, as he watches his boyfriend and his new friends work meticulously on setting up their final farewell to Hogwarts on the lawns outside the entrance.

“Don’t you try to back out of it, Remus, you’re one of us too now,” James says with a clap onto Remus’s shoulder. 

“Hands off my boyfriend, Potter,” Sirius playfully scolds and sweeps in to press his lips to Remus’s, making Remus glow in happiness. 

“Yeah, sorry Remus,” Peter apologizes as he walks past, working on tying the ends of a large array of Filibuster Fireworks together into a chain. “After six months of dating Sirius, I think it’s safe to say that you have proven yourself a true marauder.”

“Besides, my sweet,” Sirius says, coming up behind Remus to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin upon Remus’s shoulder. “We need you to play the part of the innocent Hufflepuff. They’ll never suspect it was you who threw the charm to light the fuse.” 

“So that’s all this was then?” Remus begins to tease, his confidence and ease with Sirius and his friends having grown exponentially since he and Sirius shared their first kiss all those months ago, and it’s shining through today as he works and jokes alongside the three daring Gryffindors. “You’d played the long con to get me to be your scapegoat in the end.”

“Never!” Sirius exclaims and spins Remus around to look at him within his arms. Remus laughs as he watches him feign indignation. “Beside, you’re not my scapegoat, you’re my cinnamon roll.”

“Your cinnamon roll who’s about to throw the charm that could possibly set Hogwarts on fire,” Remus points out.

“You don’t have to,” Sirius says lightly, his features setting into a contrite expression. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Remus lifts slightly on the balls of his feet so that he can bring his lips to Sirius’s for a quick reassuring kiss. “I’m only teasing. I’m comfortable with it. Besides, I set those fireproofing charms myself for a reason.”

“Always looking out for others,” Sirius says before he kisses Remus again and holds him tightly and impossibly close. 

“Hey! Love birds!” James yells and breaks the spell that has fallen between Remus and Sirius, the little bit of unspoken magic that Remus cannot get enough of. He kisses Sirius quickly again to catch a taste, with James yelling in the background. “You two are hopeless.”

“Hopelessly in love, I’d say,” Sirius says, loud enough for only Remus to hear and to cause every atom within Remus to quiver in delight. Remus ducks his head, dropping his left cheek to his left shoulder to try and hide the blush that is lighting his face on fire. Sirius kisses his forehead then murmurs, “You’re so cute when you do that,” before he lets him go and runs back to helping James. 

“Are you ready?” Peter asks as he drops the last of the fireworks at Remus’s feet.

“I think so.”

“Good. Give us a five minute head start to get into the Great Hall before you set the charm, then hide yourself amongst everyone as they come out to watch the madness unfold,” Peter directs and Remus nods his head at him. Peter starts to walk away, then turns around. “Oh, and Remus, I’m glad you’re a marauder.”

“Thanks, Pete. Me too,” Remus says, feeling a solidified kinship with the usually quieter and more subdued member of the three Gryffindor pranksters.

Remus checks his watch, ready to keep time and wait for the perfect moment to light the fuse on what will be the official Marauders send off. He thinks of everything that has transpired over his seven years here, the friends he’s made, the ones he’s lost, and the perfect boyfriend that he found along the way. 

When he checks his watch again, the time has come. He points it toward the long fuse at his feet and whispers, “ _Incendio_.” Then runs off towards the large doors leading into the school, relishing in the way life feels so carefree after six months with Sirius. 

As the grounds erupt with the beginning cacophony of booms, bangs, and bright colorful shapes of glittering magic, Remus stops to take it all in. He listens to the ‘oohs and ahhs’ of his fellow classmates as they step outside and gather around, laughing and applauding the spectacle.

When a pair of familiar large, strong arms loop themselves around Remus’s shoulders he relaxes back into Sirius’s hold, humming in contentment. He barely notices when the fireworks begin to change and form into bits of parchment that fly off into the directions of all the seventh years' hands, carrying notes of well wishes and good fortune. When one hovers before his eyes lazily flapping its makeshift wings, he finds himself a bit confused.

“Open it,” Sirius says, his lips ghosting over the shell of Remus’s ear.

Remus grabs it and opens it, his breath hitching as he reads the words— _Will you move in with me?_

Remus spins around in Sirius arms, winding his hands to clasp behind Sirius’s neck. “Yes,” he sighs, then lets himself get pulled and lifted into a near crushing kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Or come find me on tumblr @kattlupin 💛


End file.
